John Uzbek
John Uzbek (ジョン・ウズベク Jon Uzubeku) is a traveller. Unbeknownst to him, he is known by multiple nicknames like Devilman, Old Tortoise, and Titan. His real name remains lost in time, "John Uzbek" being an alias that he made up. Appearance John, is a male of above-average height. Due to his Turkic heritage, he has a tan skin complexion. He has a head full of shaggy, black hair that extends all the way down to his shoulders, and he has brown eyes. His body is rather skinny and toned from literal centuries of hiking, but he is not muscular at all. His face is rather gaunt with a light stubble, but some may find it appealing as it fits the "rugged" look to a tee. Not bothering to learn about current fashion, he dresses up in black, tattered pants and a button-down, white dress shirt. On top of that, he wears a loosely knotted red tie and a yellowish-tan overcoat. As a child, John's hair was a little darker, and his eyes were larger. Then, he wore a simple white shirt with a pair of green trousers. Personality History Past John Uzbek was born to a small, unincorporated village located somewhere in Turkestan, a region located in Central Asia that is chiefly populated by nomadic Turkic peoples. He was not originally named "John Uzbek;" rather, he assumed this alias much later on. He was raised in a rather peaceful environment, living off of the land with the other members of his tribe. To maintain the status quo, he wanted to become a shepherd, successfully establishing himself as one at the age of twenty-three by taking over his father's farm located in the outskirts of the village. However, one day, John's village's defending force launched an attack on a neighboring village but ended up failing. The neighboring village's forces pushed the fight all the way back to his village, so when John came to check out the commotion, he was shot in the heart by an unlucky, stray arrow and blacked out. Despite this wound being fatal, he woke up fine, his body being completely unscathed; he realized at this point that he must have some sort of superpower, an ability he called Resurrect. Sassanid Outpost Arc Having no community to live with, John sets out to find a new one. He comes across an outpost of the Sassanian empire, where he is immediately shot on sight due to the tensions between the empire and the Rashidun caliphate. However, he ends up making it past those defenses after resurrecting himself in front of the guards and showing a white flag. He obtained information of current events going on in the world, sparking his thirst for knowledge. Him coming across this outpost is what eventually set him on his journey across the rest of Asia. Additionally, when he said that he came from a village north of this outpost, the guards assume him to be an Uzbek, giving rise to his new alias, John Uzbek. King Kukri Arc Having arrived somewhere in the forests of northern India, John finds himself thirsty. He sits himself down at a river to drink some water, only to be cleanly decapitated by a throwing ax that passing hunter Oxo Vashi, who mistook John for a deer, threw. While approaching the point where he threw his ax, John regenerates right in front of Oxo's eyes. Not actually caring that John was a human rather than a deer and seeing John coming back to life as a glorious opportunity for both entertainment and money, Oxo plots with Kukri II, the current king of northern India, to host a nationwide hunting game, placing a bounty on John's head. Abilities Personal Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Reflexes Immense Knowledge Quirk Resurrect: Equipment Rucksack Relationships Major Battles Category:Protagonists Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Story of Sore Feet Category:YuveYu